Teenagers on the Enterprise
by Blooms-At-Twilight
Summary: What happens when 3 teenagers who have created a star ship are on the enterprise when it falls under attack by klingons. It' up to them to save the day, are they up for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Captains Log Star-date 4359.7

Later on today I have the pleasure of meeting three 14 year olds who have designed the next and newest Star ship; it's going to be a long day.

Meanwhile on Earth, Dragon Fire (aka dracko) is tall, Dark black short hair, Egyptian colour, blue eye, narrow mouth and speech's slang, Snow Star (aka Snow) is pretty, long blond hair, a sweet smile, big blue eyes, medium height and very cheery and Pearl Smith is medium height, shoulder length dark brown hair, sweet face, green eyes and sweet smile were eagerly awaiting their trip to the Enterprise. Pearl was nervous and her breakfast didn't agree with her and made her feel sick. Snow fire was also nervous but Dracko just stayed cool. At the pick up point, the winners of the contest where talking about meeting Captain Picard and his crew which made the two girls feel sicker and transporters always made them feel woozy.

While they were waiting to be transported to the Enterprise, Dracko was in a holodeck simulation fighting the Borg. Then they were asked if they were going on the Enterprise. "Yes" they said and they stepped on the transporter bay but snow was scared about what was going to happen to her. Dracko and the transporter chief managed to calm her down and get her on to the transporter and beamed up. When they reintegrated, Captain Picard was there to greet them. He came up to them and introduced himself

"Pleasant greetings", said Snow Star.

Captain Picard (is a bald, tall, lanky man and not good with kids), "Hello misses...?"

"Snow Star sir."

"Snow Star, what a poetic name."

"Thank you sir"

"Hi Cap, call me Dracko"

"You must be Dragon Fire. What an unusual name to call a child"

"Thanks dude"

"I think I'll keep an eye on you"

"Whatever".

The captain moved down the line and his eyes settled on Pearl. "Hello there," he said "What's your name young lady?"

"Pearl, are you alright?" asked Dracko, eyeing her suspiciously.

Pearl's heart raced as she knew the answer to the question. She began to sweat as her stomach churned.

"Hello Captain . . . bbbuuurrggghh!"

"Ah, gross! She's been sick on the captain!"

"Yes, thank you Dracko. Counsellor Troi (a pretty medium in height half belterzod half human woman with long black curly hair, empathic, with a warm smile and a kind face with a smooth angelic voice), would you please escort Miss... "

"Her name is Pearl Smith" said Dracko quietly.

"Please escort Miss Smith to the sick bay."

"Aye captain, follow me please." With a look of disapproval, Counsellor Troi led the way down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Down in sick bay

In the sick bay there were big high Tec machines with flashing lights and lots of other doctors and nurses treating the crew for various reasons, doctor crusher (a tall pretty woman with long ginger wavy hair and a warm smile) lay pearl down on a diagnostic table and checked pearls vital sings on the monitor above "So young lady, I hear you haven't been feeling well? I also heard you had a little incident with the Captain". Doctor Crusher smiled at the young girl on the diagnostics table. "Can you confirm your name for the record please?"(Pearl now sitting up).

Pearl smith said her named quietly, staring at the floor.

"Pearl, that's a nice name".

"Thank you"

Doctor Crusher scanned Pearl with her triquarter. "Well Pearl, the scan shows that there's nothing wrong with you physically or mentally. My diagnosis: you were just nervous and the transporter didn't help."

Suddenly the door swished open and there stood Dracko, Snow Star and Lt Cm Data (Data is an android). Snow Star and Dracko look uncomfortable and slightly fidget but Lt Cm data stood strait and had no real expression on his long narrow oval extremely pale face with yellow cat like eyes.

"As I understand Pearl you vomited on the Captain?"

"Yes"

"Data," said Dr Crusher, "It's not the first time the transporter has made someone sick." She smiled at the group.

"I am aware of that Doctor, but I do not believe anyone has ever vomited on the Captain." He cocked his head as he spoke.

"Data. . ." reprimanded Crusher, "She didn't do it on purpose."

"I can't...I can't face him" Pearl cried as she got up, "Not after I was sick on him. I'm going to be so embarrassed coming face to face with Captain Picard. He's going to be so angry at me." Pearl upset and embarrassed almost in tears with her hands covering her face, Dracko and snow star are sympathetic and are use to seeing pearl upset, but doctor crusher wasn't and tried to comfort her.

"Pearl, its OK Captain Picard won't be angry at you," reassured Dr Crusher

"Hey pearl, are you ok now?" asked Snow walking to her.

"Yes, I think so".

"Can I help you two?" Dr Crusher looked pointedly at Snow and Dracko.

"Captain Picard sent us here to be examined. He thought we might have bought something on board."

Doctor Crusher laughed. "Of course I will but I don't think there's any chance of that! If you two would just take a seat I'll be with you shortly." She pointed to three soft chairs in the corner of the room.

"So Pearl, you can either wait here for your friends or you can go and wait with Lt Cm Geordie La Forge"

"I'll stay with my friends Dr Crusher", said Pearl

"Pearl, when this is over, we're going to meet a friend of my dad", said Dracko.

Geordie La Forge (is a medium height, blind, coloured man that use a visor to enable him to see from sound being reflected into an image)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In Engineering by the warp core (this a Hugh chamber of matter anti-matter that is shown as blue swills that is protected by a status field.

"When we where done in sick bay we went to engineering where we meet a friend of dracko's dad a mr la forge and when we got to engineering dracko and mr la forge did a weird best friend handshake,"dracko my man how you bin boy" fine how about you G dog anything happen up here in your crib.

"Naw dog".Yo can you believe we won. "Well yer I mean you sent me a blueprint of the star ship you were a shoe in to win. You and your friends did a great job of the designees." "Ya really think so" totally sssssswwwwwwhhhhhh of the door in comes Captain Picard and Lt Cm wolf (wolf is a klingon warrior with bumps up his nose and honour is wolf's life, wolf has dark black short hair that he ties back for duty and is a strong tall lanky man.

Well mr la forge status report there designees are perfect to the last detail. hello miss smith are you feeling better now "yes thank you captain Picard, my names pearl and I'm sorry about earlier". I'm sorry can you speak up a bit. She said yes thank you captain Picard, her first name is pearl and she's sorry about earlier. She's shy. Oh, It's quiet alright pearl. Pearl what a lovely name it reminds me of a rear gem.

Beep Beep bridge to captain Picard "Picard here" captain these a klingon war craft ahead of us it's charging phashers (shields up and proper for impact)ship to red alert "on my way".

klingon ships are a basic design and would be easy to destroy them with impulse power. Dracko. What snow b-b-b-b-e-eh-h-in-nd-d-d y-yo-ou-. What? Dracko turn around. There's a klingon right behind me. Uuummmhhh. Buteca, baeroter, what did I just say enemy and chicken. Just as wolf was about to hit dracko snow star steps in and kissed wolf on the lips

"I'm sorry for kissing you but tamaraineans absorb languages throw lip contact, dracko was trying to apologise". "I expect your apologue was a mistake anyone could have made. Klingonese is a very difficult language to apprehend. Mr Crusher with you escort these 3 to ten forward.

"aye sir" hi I'm Wesley crusher (is a handsome fine strapping young man with light brown hair with brown trustworthy eyes and a caring smile) and you are dragon fire call me dracko, snow star you can call me snow "and you are pearl smith. "Pearl I like that name sweet name for a sweet and very pretty girl. "Pearl you just spoke out loud". "You never speak, your so shy" "crusher wasn't that the name of the doctor" yeah she's my mom. Come on I'm meant to be taking you to ten forward.

When in the corridor on the COM way system "Captain Picard to all crew members to posts I repeat all crew members to posts. Now where's that dork gone says dracko. I do not know says star, you got me whispers pearl.


End file.
